lo que menos pensaba
by marylizita
Summary: Bella pierde a sus padres, se va a vivir a la casa de los Cullen, pero que pasara cuando se de cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorada de él... TODOS HUMANOS.
1. introducción

Lamentablemente yo no tengo la suficiente imaginación para crear personajes por esa razón yo solo juego con los de la maravillosa escritora Stepanie Meyer

Bella pov.

No lo podía creer otro día mas sin ellos, no podría describir como me siento en este momento, mi vida ya no tiene sentido por qué? Porque ellos me dejaron…

Me prometí a mi misma que no iba a llorar pero como no llorar si hace 2 días que el destino me los había quitado….

Y así entre lágrimas me dormí, otra noche más….

Edward pov

-reunión familiar.- dijo Carlisle.-oh oh nada bueno iba a salir de esta charla eso si lo tenía seguro.

Entonces Carlisle empezó.- ¿recuerdan a Charlie y René Swan? – no sé porque pero ese nombre me sonaba.

-no- dijimos Emmett, Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-bueno pues ellos eran muy buenos amigos nuestros, tanto míos como de Esme- Esme mi madre asintió.

-ellos murieron hace 2 días en un accidente de trafico. En el auto iban ellos y su hija Isabella, ella ya salió fuera de peligro y saldrá mañana del hospital, ella no tiene familia viva y por lo tanto se quedara con nosotros a vivir- o por dios no mi padre pensaba meter a una desconocida a casa.

-Genial tendré compañía en casa, no te preocupes Carlisle yo la acogeré como una hermana más, además yo ganare una compañera de compras- chillo Alice a veces ella me parecía tan optimistamente estresante(jajaja esa es mi palabra).

-bueno ya que quedo claro ese punto, hasta mañana hijos.- dijo Carlisle mientras se paraba.

Buenas noches.- contestamos todos.

Mañana seria un día digno de recordar.

Ola a todos que les pareció quieren matarme, tirarme tomates, acuchillarme?

 bueno quiero saber que piensan, dejen comentarios porfa!!!!

Los quiero y si les gusto actualizare mañana mismo!!!

Estoy de vacaciones así que mínimo tendrán 1 capi diario, pero tengo que saber si les gusto así que dejen comentarios!!!!

Bye

Kisses xoxox

Marylizita


	2. la primera impresion

Gracias por leer esta historia, pero los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer, nos leemos abajo ….

**Bella pov.**

Ya eran las 7:30 am, estaba muy preocupada porque hoy salía del hospital, y no sabía que iba a hacer, no tenia familia, y bueno mi casa se estaba cayendo en pedazos literalmente.

Hasta que en eso llego alguien que más que un doctor parecía un angel.

-hola Isabella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, ¿Cómo estas hoy?

- Bien gracias-le dije con muy poca energía.

- Isabella, yo era muy amigo de tu padre.- no sé porque pero al escuchar padre mi corazón se rompió y me dio ganas de llorar, pero claro no llore.

-como te decía, sé que no tienes familia, por eso te pido que aceptes vivir conmigo y mi familia.

No él no había dicho lo que creía que había dicho, acaso el me estaba invitando a vivir a su casa.

-lo lamento doctor Cullen, pero toda mis cosa, mi escuela todo está en Phoenix, y yo no podría abusar de su hospitalidad…- dije intentando no ser grosera.

- primero que todo llámame Carlisle, segundo tu puedes estudiar aquí en Forks, tercero no estás abusando yo lo quiero hacer por mi cuenta, iremos a Phoenix por tus cosas si quieres pero por favor acepta- dijo con voz dulce pero segura a la vez.

-está bien Carlisle gracias, pero por favor llámame Bella.- odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

-mi hija te traerá algunas cosas, arreglare unos papeles y vendré por ti después de acuerdo?

-de verdad muchas gracias.- no lo podía creer había perdido a mis padres, estaba en otra ciudad, me iría a vivir con un extraño y para colmo, conocería a mi nueva, como llamarla compañera de casa.

**Alice pov.**

Estaba tan feliz, voy de camino a conocer a mi nueva hermana!!! Si sé que es un poco pronto para llamarla así, pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Llegue al hospital exactamente a la hora que me dijo Carlisle alas 5:30 pm, solo sabía que se llamaba Isabella, tenía 17 años y que no tenía nada ropa aquí!!! Eso era un crimen capital… pero claro me tenía a mí la experta en moda Alice Cullen.

Al entrar salude a Leah la secretaria de Carlisle, una joven muy agradable y sociable…

-hola Leah-le die con mucha amabilidad y alegría.

-hola Alice –contesto-Carlisle está viendo a una paciente en la habitación 302.

-gracias-dije antes de dirigirme asía esa habitación.

Llegue ahí y la puerta estaba abierta, entre y vi a una linda joven de ojos color chocolate, el cabello de el mismo color, linda a mi parecer, pero tenía algunas marcas en el cuerpo, rojas, algunas otras con vendas…

-hola- salude, con mi sonrisa más radiante.

-hola-contesto.

-yo soy Alice Cullen, hija de Carlisle, y tu futura mejor amiga, tú debes ser Isabella verdad?-aaa dije todo eso sin siquiera respirar…

-este… si un gusto, pero por favor llámame Bella- la veía un poco triste, hay Alice que tonta sus padres acaban de morir que esperabas?

-bueno te he traido algo de ropa para que te cambies y nos vayamos te, tu habitación ya esta lista en casa, luego de que te inslates podemos ir a comprar las cosas que te falte-esa era la parte que mas me gustaba.

-si muchas gracias de verdad- se veía súper sincera que lindi!!!!!

**Bella pov **

No sé porque pero enserio presentía que esta chica, está obsesionada con la moda, la ropa y esas cosas, creo que esta maleta es más grande que ella, espero que todos sean así de amables como Alice y Carlisle.

Esta chica está loca o qué? Como va a traerme a mí!!!! Escotes y zapatos de tacón eso es un atentado contra mi integridad física, claro que ella no lo sabia

-este… Alice, no es que no me guste tu ropa, pero… no habrás traído algo sin escote y zapatos sin tacón- no la quería ofender para nada.

-no- dijo de lo más feliz.

-bueno ya me cambio-le dije su energía y felicidad eran demasiado para mí.

Luego de un rato, Carlisle llego y nos aviso que ya nos iríamos, estaba muy nerviosa, y a la vez muy agradecida con esa familia, en especial con Carlisle

Nos subimos a un mercedes negro muy elegante, si así es su auto como será su casa me pregunte, fueron aproximadamente 20 minutos.

Mis ojos no creían lo que veían, esa casa parecía una mansión, blanca de tres pisos, muy pero muy bonita…

Lo segundo que vi fue el garaje, con un jeep gigantesco, un porche amarillo y un volvo plateado, muy lindos y caros a mi parecer.

Baje y habían dos personas en la entrada, una señora muy joven y linda, y un chico demasiado, demasiado grande!!!!

-hola, yo soy Esme, encantada de conocerte Isabella- la señora era muy amable.

Y de pronto sentí que dos grandes brazos me levantaban y me dijo-hola nueva hermanita, yo soy Emmett- espera me había dicho hermanita..

-hola le dije… por favor llámenme Bella un gusto igual-ok la peor parte había pasado…o al menos eso pensaba yo…

-Bella vamos a tu habitación, a desempacar y luego vamos de compras!!!!- chillo Alice.

Oh oh esto no estaba nada bien…

**Bueno esto por hoy, en la tarde les tengo otro capitulo promess… porfa dejen reviews…**

**Quiero agradecer a ZORICULLEN, a ERMIA gracias por leer esta historia :D**

**Nos leemos en la tarde…**

**Bye **

**Kisses **

**Mary :D**

**Pd: les recomiendo mucho la historia vida secreta… es una buenísima historia :D.**


End file.
